


I Think He's Purrfect

by malikstone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikstone/pseuds/malikstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Harry’s a cat hybrid and maybe a little insecure. Niall makes him feel better about it. X Factor AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think He's Purrfect

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr malikstone.tumblr.com

Harry tells them the day after they get to the bungalow. He asks them to come in from flailing around outside because he has something important he needs to tell them.

Louis is pretty much unfazed, Liam of course is like a worried mother hen, it’s hard to tell how Zayn feels because his expression is almost blank, but there’s a hint of confusion in his eyes, and Niall is just that, very confused.

All the boys - minus Harry - sit in a mess of tangled limbs on the couch. Harry paces around, he’s nervous and scared. What if they don’t want him in the band anymore? Not only can he not give up his dreams, he’s not sure that he could give up being with these boys, he’s getting attached to them pretty fast.

They mess about a little -  _Louis is such an instigator_ , Harry thinks - before settling down and turning their attention to the curly haired boy in front of them. 

“Okay, uh,’ Harry stutters, because suddenly his mind has gone completely blank, “Well, there’s something about me that - that you guys don’t know about, but I feel like we’re going to be with each other for a long time, so you deserve to know.” He pauses, opening and closing his mouth several times before speaking again. “And like, with the amount of people that already know, it’s gonna come out soon, so I should just get it out now.”

“Harry, mate,” Louis interrupts, “If you’re trying to tell us you’re gay we already know.”

“No! No - I mean yeah, I am, but that’s not it, I mean, it was never a secret, so.”

“Okay, continue then…” Louis suddenly looks a little worried because if it’s not this its something  _serious_.

“Uh, well, I’m um, I’m…oh fuck it. I’m a hybrid.”

Four sets of eyes blink up at him slowly, before Louis starts giggling. “No you’re not, you haven’t got ears or wings or anything!”

“Yes I do, Lou.” Harry sighs, pulling off his beanie, he rustles his hair around a bit, then pulls two pins out and a pair of cat ears the same color as the boys hair are popping up and wiggling around a bit, getting used to not being pinned back anymore.

Someone gasps - he’s not sure who, he thinks maybe it was Liam - and Niall asks if he’s got a tail too. So, he unzips his pants, which gets him a confused and slightly terrified look from Liam, and his tail wiggles out from where it was stuffed down his pant leg. It flicks up, curling to rest against his torso, the end of it landing just below his collar bones.

Louis gets excited and starts rambling about how cool it is, Niall just stares like he’s amazed. Liam starts asking questions like how strong is it? when are you going to tell everyone else? can you purr? which Harry replies with not very, i don’t know, and yes.

Zayn decides to test that out, standing up and raising his hand slow enough for Harry to stop him if he wanted to, and scratching behind his left ear. 

Harry instantly starts purring loudly, his head nudging up into Zayn’s fingers and his tail flicking in delight.

\- x -

After an hour of the four boys telling Harry how cute he is and tickling, rubbing, or scratching different parts of him to see what makes him purr, and asking him to do things with his tail, they finally seem to have moved on from the topic. 

They swim for a bit, sit by a fire singing while Niall plays guitar, then build one large bed on the floor.

Once they’ve all settled in, the warmth of four other bodies than their own and soft blankets surrounding them, most of them fall asleep within minutes.

Harry wakes up not long after drifting off, he checks his phone to see its only been an hour and a half, then sits up running his palm up and down his face, turns to see Nialls spot at the end is now empty.

_where r u?_

**right outside, can’t sleep.**

_whats wrong?_

**dunno, just cant stop thinking i guess. it’s fine.**

_you sure?_

**i think so..can we have a cuddle maybe?**

Harry smiles, can almost see the bright pink flush on Niall’s cheeks as he typed out the last message, before replying saying to just make a comfy spot somewhere for them while he has a wee.

\- x - 

When he comes out from the washroom, he see’s Niall’s pulled out the futon into a bed and put four pillows and two blankets on it. He’s sitting in the middle, head down and knee’s pulled to his chest, Harry think’s maybe it’s the cutest he’s ever looked.

“Big spoon or little spoon?” Harry asks quietly, crawling on the bed.

Niall giggles and shuffles so he’s laying on his back, arm out stretched beside him. “Big spoon!” He whisper-yells.

Harry smiles, settles down so he’s on his side slotted right against Niall’s. He rests his head on Nialls chest, slings a leg over to hook with one of Nialls, and wraps an arm around his tummy when he feels Niall’s come to rest on his ribs, squeezing comfortingly.

Niall giggles again when Harry starts stroking his cheek with his fluffy tail, Harry knows he like’s it because he’s blushing and he can hear Niall’s heart beat thumping since his ears are so close.

“Better, Ni?”

“Yeah,” Niall says, bringing his arm from tracing the outlines of the bones of Harry’s ribs to his ears, scratching where he’s learnt makes Harry purr the loudest, which he does. “Thanks Harry.”

Harry hums happily and nuzzles his face up into Niall’s neck. Five minutes later the purring stops and Niall think’s he’s fallen asleep, til he hears a quiet, tentative “Niall?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you…think I’m like, attractive or whatever?”

Niall looks down, brows drawn together and lips pursed in confusion, to see Harry’s already looking up at him. “Of course, you know I think you’re well fit.” He says smiling encouragingly.

“I guess, but now with my ears and tail?” Harry’s blushing now, and Niall’s never seen him blush. He likes it.

“Personally I think it makes you even cuter, I really like them, it’s cool. Zayn likes them too, well, we all do. But…yeah.”

Harry’s satisfied with that, smiles up at Niall before murmuring a ‘thank you’ and pressing a light kiss to Nialls skin just above his collar bone.

“Not a problem, Haz.” Niall replies, placing his own kiss into Harry’s curls, right between his ears, which wiggle happily. “Go to sleep now.”

\- x -

The first live shows Harry leaves his tail and ears out. His ears are pulled back a little throughout the whole thing because its fucking  _loud_ , and his tail flicks excitedly behind him.

Everyone’s pretty surprised to say the least, when Dermot asks if they’re real he wiggles his ears and pokes him with his tail, says ‘of course’ and Liam tells everyone how cute he looks when he’s having a bad dream and his ears twitch crazily. Everyone ‘awws’ and Harry blushes, seems to do that a lot when it comes to his ears or tail.

Louis says how proud of him they all are, for being openly gay and a hybrid, for not hiding anything. Simon agrees and they’re rushed off stage.

Later that night Harry’s laying in his bed, thinking about how crazy all of this is, about the four boys who have quickly become his best friends, when his phone buzzes from its spot resting on his stomach.

It’s twitter, so he opens it quickly.

 **@NiallOfficial**  so proud of  **@Harry_Styles**  for not being ashamed of who he is! I think he’s purrfect!;)

Harry chuckles at the horrible choice of words, favorites it and puts his phone on his chest. He stays there about a minute before he gets up and rushes downstairs to find the blonde.

Harry finds him in the kitchen, leaning with his back against the counter listening to something Cher’s saying from across the room, so he’s not really expecting it when Harry walks up to stand in front of him. 

Niall gives him a confused look before Harry’s leaning forward and brushing his lips against Nialls softly. He’s pulling back when Niall surges forward more, connecting their lips again, harder this time, but still soft and gentle and loving. 

A minute that feels like hours passes by before they start gasping for air. Harry gives Niall a lazy smile, squeezes his hand and presses their foreheads together before saying a quiet ‘thank you’.


End file.
